yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Retrieving all the Journals/The Cake Twins vs Klang and McGraw/The Rescue is here
Here is how Princess Yuna and her friends along with Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde saved Zootopia in An Equestrian Tail: The Mystery of the Tantabus. Back with the foals, Yuna felt guilty for loosing the Journals. Princess Yuna: It's all my fault. If I hadn't kept the journals in a bag, They wouldn't be stolen. Judy Hopps: Yuna, You can't give up. Everyone is counting on you even Ford and the rest of your mentors. Don't make the same mistake that I did, If I hadn't figured out what the Night Howlers really were, Nick and I would've never save Zootopia from Bellweather's plot for the predators to remain savage. Princess Flurry Heart: We need you more then ever, Yuna. Believe me, We all do. Candy Chiu: You've kept us together, Yuna. Nick Wilde: Come on, Yuna. We know you better then that. We didn't come all this way from Sahara Square just to give up. We're all in this together. Dipper Pines: Nick's right, We came this far. And we're not quitting. Finn: We're not giving up on you, Yuna. Smilo: So, Don't give up on doing what's right to correct your wrongs. Vanellope von Schweetz: Come on, Yuna. I was a total loser like you once, Until I've met big hands himself. Phineas Flynn: Even Dipper and Mabel became heroes to Disneyland. Scrappy-Doo: I was a misfit because everyone in CN City didn't like me a bit, Except my family including my Mom and Uncle Scooby. Until, I had what it takes to defeat those bad guys. I was a true hero in my city and Nicktropolis. Now, You're our true hero too. Princess Yuna: (feeling better) You guys're right, We can't give up. Zootopia is counting on us. The others nodded their heads, Yuna felt confident enough to make things right again. Princess Skyla: That's the Yuna we love. Snowdrop: We can still stop this evilness. Mabel Pines: And defeat the big baddies! Princess Flurry Heart: We will get the Journals back! Princess Yuna: I have a plan. Yuna explained her plans to them. At the hideout, Yuna discovered the Tantabus Machine. Princess Yuna: (saw the Tantabus Machine) It's the machine. Guys, Look! Princess Flurry Heart: Is that the Tantabus? The Tantabus was visioned the royal foals. Princess Twila: (realizes) No, It's not the real Tantabus, It's... It's... Just a machine. Verne Brown: Not a real one at all. Jules Brown: It appears to be made out of machinery covered with nighttime sheet. Princess Yuna: Shhh! Quiet! (found the journals in the spell hall) There they are! Sunlight, You cast your spell to try and end Armageddon and Weirdmageddon. I'll use my magic to get the journals. Prince Sunlight: Go for it, Yuna. Verne Brown: Be careful, Prince Sunlight. Yuna use her magic to gather all the journals, She began counting the 13 journals. Princess Yuna: (whispers) 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10... 11... 12... 13. I've got them. (puts the journals in her handbag) Meanwhile, Kang, McGraw, Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family started celebrating their Armageddon and Weirdmageddon to Zootopia. Nightmare Moon: A toast to Thaddeus E. Klang and Feathers McGraw for freeing us from Tartarus. The Villains: Long live Armageddon and Weirdmageddon! The villains had their wine. Bill Cipher: (drinks a glass of wine with his cup) Now, Let's get the Journals together! Princess Twivine Sparkle: The Journals are gone! Bill Cipher: WHAT?! King Sombra: Impossible! Suddenly, A loud noise was heard by the Cake and Pines Twins Taunting the villains. Pumpkin Cake: Hey, Klang! McGraw! Look what we got! (showing them the journals) Mabel Pines: (raspberry) Thaddeus E. Klang: The Journals, That's more then impossible! Feathers McGraw: (brings out his pistol and demands the journals) Pound Cake: If you want them, Come and get them! Dipper Pines: (aimed at Thaddeus and McGraw with Hot Sauce) If I were you, I don't get any closer. Bill Cipher: Get them! Dipper dodges Black Hole's attack, She tried zapping him. Dipper Pines: Ha! Pound Cake: Let's go, Dipper! Dipper Pines: Right behind you! Thaddeus E. Klang: After them! Pumpkin Cake: Scatter! Mabel Pines: Ciao! Thaddeus E. Klang: Give me those Journals! So, They scattered separately with Klang coming after Pound Cake and Dipper and McGraw chases Pumpkin Cake and Mabel. Princess Yuna: Okay, Time for step 2. Yuna was about to ready to open the Portal to Tartarus, Judy, Nick, Smilo, Finn and the foals prepared the bomb. Judy Hopps: Ready, Girls? Snowdrop: Ready! Princess Skyla: Here goes nothing. Smilo: I hope Yuna's plan works. Nick Wilde: Then we better keep our hopes up. Finn: Better take cover! Nick Wilde: (lights the fuse from the bomb with the match) Annie Fox: Let's go! The foals planted the bombs in the machine, Nick throws the grenade on top. Nyx: 3... 2... 1. The Tantabus Machine explodes exploded, Bill and the Nightmare Family investigated. Meanwhile, Pound Cake and Dipper is preparing to fight Thaddeus E. Klang. Pound Cake: Time to teach Klang some manners. Dipper Pines: Let's! Pound Cake and Dipper made their fist bump. Thaddeus E. Klang: Show yourself, You little cowards! (brings out his pistol) You cannot hide from me forever! Pound Cake: (hits Klang with Journal 11) Surprise! Dipper Pines: (shoots at Klang with hoy sauce) Did you see what I did? That was hot. Thaddeus E. Klang: (recovers himself) You insolent pests! You'll pay dearly! Pound Cake: We're just getting started! (started pounding Klang in the face many times and hits his metallic jaw off) Dipper Pines: (fires hot sauce at Klang's face) Thaddeus E. Klang: AHHH!!!! Then, Pound Cake and Dipper beats the metallic arms and outfit out of him and cuffed his neck to the post. Pound Cake: What's the matter, Klang!? Cuff got your tongue? Dipper Pines: You have the right to remain silent! The scene changes with Feathers McGraw bringing his pistol out searching for Pumpkin Cake and Mabel as Pumpkin Cake begins to work her magic to make some illusions of herself to trick him. Pumpkin Cake: Hey, McGraw! Looking for us!? Mabel Pines: Na, Na, Na, Na, Na! You can't get us! Feathers McGraw: (shoots at the illusions) Pumpkin Cake: Wrong ones, Over here! Mabel Pines: Hey, Come and get us! Then, He keeps shooting confusingly mistaken the real Pumpkin Cake and Mabel until he ran out of ballets. Pumpkin Cake: (creates a forcefield and trapped McGraw) Gotcha, Didn't we!? Mabel Pines: You're under arrest, McGraw! Feathers McGraw: (struggles trying to escape) Mabel Pines: There's no escape for you! Meanwhile, Some of the foals got injured trying to hold off Bill and the Nightmare Family as they discover a huge damage on the Tantabus Machine. Bill Cipher: The Tantabus Machine!!! Ruined, This is impossible!!! Nightmare Rarity: It's those foals and children! Nightmare Moon: They'll regret for interfering! Princess Yuna: Hey, Nightmare Freaks! And you, You One-Eyed Demonic Triangle Back Stabber! Give my regards to Cerberus. I hope you enjoy being Tirek's roommates, Good riddance. Bill Cipher: WHAT?!?! (was angered, upset, loosing a temper and enraged when going in rage) GRRRRRRRRRR!!!!! Nightmare Moon: It can't be! King Sombra: No! Then, Yuna opened the portal to Tartarus which sends Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family back to where the crawled out of. Nightmare Moon: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! King Sombra: CURSES!!! Princess Black Hole: DARN IT! Nightmare Trix: NOT AGAIN!!!! Princess Twivine Sparkle: THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!! Nightmare Hiro: IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!! Nightmare Rarity: YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, YUNA!!! Cerberus the Nightmare Train: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Bill Cipher: CURSE YOU, YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! Princess Yuna: So long, Evil doers. (closes her Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4. Then, she gave Journals 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 and 13 to the rest of her friends and cousins) The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher are in Tartarus, Armageddon and Weirdmageddon has ended and the Robot Probes are destroyed. Klang and Feathers were trapped in the forcefield, Thanks to the Cake Twins. Then, the ZPD Police Force came and arrested the two crooks under prison custody. Judy Hopps: Where're the rest of Yuna's friends? Then, Nick spotted Finn and Smilo with some of them badly injured. Smilo: Nick! Judy! Finn: They're badly hurt! Nick Wilde: Hurry! Take them to the hospital! Pacifica Northwest: (unconscious when the bomb exploded) Vanellope von Schweetz: (unconscious after fighting Nightmare Trix's attack) Phineas Flynn: (unconscious after Black Hole's attack) Smilo: Right! Soon, Ford Pines gave Dr. Honey Badger a hand of getting them to the hospital while Taddeus E. Klang and Feathers McGraw were being taken to prison. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225